


[VID] The Young and the Hopeless

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Young Hercules
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: This is a music vid to the song "The Young and the Hopeless" by Good Charlotte, using clips from the TV show "Young Hercules". This vid premiered at CONfabulation 2018."I'm troublesome, I've fallen, I'm angry at my father. It's me against this world and I don't care."





	[VID] The Young and the Hopeless

**Title of vid:** The Young and the Hopeless  
**Fandom:**  "Young Hercules"  
**Song:**  "The Young and the Hopeless" by Good Charlotte

 **Download Link:**  Coming Soon  
**Streaming Link:**  You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YtocwC64ds&).

 

 

** "The Young and the Hopeless" by Good Charlotte **

Hard days made me, Hard nights shaped me  
I don't know, they somehow saved me  
And I know I'm making something  
Out of this life they call nothing

I take what I want, take what I need  
You say it's wrong, but it's right for me  
I won't look down, won't say I'm sorry  
I know that only God can judge me

And if I make it through today  
Will tomorrow be the same?  
Am I just running in place?  
And if I stumble and I fall,  
Should I get up and carry on?  
Will it all just be the same?

'Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care  
I don't care

No one in this industry  
Understands the life I lead  
When I sing about my past  
It's not a gimmick, not an act

These critics, and these trust fund kids  
Try to tell me what punk is  
But when I see them on the street  
they got nothing to say

And if I make it through today  
Will tomorrow be the same?  
Am I just running in place?  
And if I stumble and I fall  
Should I get up and carry on?  
Will it all just be the same?

'Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
Its me against this world and I don't care  
I don't care I don't care... and now I don't care

I'm young and I'm hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
That I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
Its me against this world and I don't care  
I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.


End file.
